mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 2
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #2 is the second issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In this issue, the Cutie Mark Crusaders enlist Discord's help in getting their cutie marks. Summary At their clubhouse, the Cutie Mark Crusaders look over their long list of cutie mark attempt ideas. Past attempts including parkour, stand-up comedy, and falconry had all ended in failure. The Crusaders realize they've reached the end of the list and despair that they've done everything they can think of. Sweetie Belle suggests doing things they would never think of. As Apple Bloom and Scootaloo question her silly idea, Scootaloo hears someone singing outside. The Crusaders find Discord on the farm, singing the Crusaders' theme song and turning Sweet Apple Acres' apples to different colors. The Crusaders confront Discord about what he's doing, and Discord explains that he's experimenting with the apple crop's flavors—with Applejack's approval. Apple Bloom tastes one of the recolored apples and discovers it tastes like chocolate mousse. The Crusaders huddle up and consider asking Discord for help with getting their cutie marks. The fillies and Discord return to the clubhouse, and Discord eagerly agrees to help. His first idea for the Crusaders is ice skating. Sweetie Belle displays some talent, but Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are less than elegant and crash into her. Discord's second idea is hoofball—with involvement from Spike and Angel—but the Crusaders display just as little skill on the field as they do on the ice. Spike and Angel are expelled from Discord's cutie mark reality bubble, and Spike runs off to tell Twilight Sparkle. One by one, Spike informs the Mane Six of what Discord is up to, and they race toward the bubble. Applejack sees Apple Bloom inside, but her voice doesn't reach. Twilight is unable to break the bubble with her magic, and Rainbow Dash is unable to break it with brute force. Meanwhile, Discord grows impatient with the Crusaders and his cutie mark ideas become increasingly outrageous, from drag racing to space travel to piloting giant robots. The ponies outside discover that the reality bubble is expanding in size and slowly destroying the land around it. Twilight tries to keep the bubble from growing while her friends evacuate Ponyville. Before Discord whips up another reality inside his bubble, Sweetie Belle stops him and tells him she appreciates his efforts. Because they don't have their cutie marks, the Crusaders feel like they don't belong anywhere and no one really understands them. Sweetie Belle asks him if he ever felt that way, and Discord—moved to tears—says he has, and he dispels the reality bubble. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo also convey their appreciation and gratitude to Discord, and the fillies decide to make him an honorary Cutie Mark Crusader. The Crusaders say goodbye to Discord and run off, and Twilight lightly scolds Discord for almost destroying Ponyville. As Discord realizes that he'd never been part of a club before, Princess Celestia appears. She says she feels that Discord has learned an important lesson, and Discord tells her no one likes a know-it-all. Quotes :Apple Bloom: What's Discord doing in Sweet Apple Acres? :Scootaloo: Nothing good, that's for sure! :Discord: Oh! If it isn't my favorite unbranded triumvirate of ponies. The Cutie Mark Invaders is it? :Scootaloo: Crusaders! :Discord: Right, isn't that what I said? :Sweetie Belle: Can we try something that's not a sport please? :Discord: After a display like that? I wouldn't have it any other way! :Fluttershy: Angel Bunny told me what was going on! Then he spiked a ball right in my face. :Sweetie Belle: Ensign Bloom, the enemy ship is approaching! :Apple Bloom: On screen, captain! :Sweetie Belle: General Opalescence, we mean your people no harm! :Opalescence: Hisss! :Scootaloo: Separate the two pieces of the ship! :Discord: Hmmm... This one seems familiar. :Sweetie Belle: Not having our cutie marks is tough. It feels like we don't belong anywhere, you know? Like we're not like anyone else. Like no one can really understand us. Have you ever felt like that? :Discord: I... I think I have, Sweetie Belle. I think I have. Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works